The Dark Oracle
by Ycrep
Summary: Rachel,the new Oracle has been replace by her evil clone that was created by Kronos to destroy all half-bloods and gods by giving out dark prophecies that was meant to kill them.And,you know that prophecies will always come true no matter what happens.
1. Explosions and evil twins

**Rachel's POV**

I didn't tell half of what I saw for I know I wouldn't be believed.

I screamed of terror as I felt the house shaking. I sprinted outside my room and the walls exploded. A fire was starting at the hallway outside my room. And again, there was another explosion and another fire.

I ran to the stairs as fast as I could. Fortunately Mom and Dad and also Richard, our new butler is at the door. They tried to open it but it was like stuck to something.

"I told you that you should grease those door hinges," I said. Then another explosion started and our manor's roof was about to fall.

Suddenly, I found out that Richard was pointing a gun at me. Two seconds later, he shoots at me but I dodge. That was following my instincts. And again, he shoots. I dodged again and the bullet hits a vase. But not just any vase, it was my mom's favorite vase from Argentina. It broke and the pieces fell on the floor.

"Richard! What are you doing? Killing my daughter and my favorite vase?" Mom asked.

"That wasn't your daughter! And sorry about that broken vase," Richard replied.

"That is our daughter, Richard! Now drop the weapon or else you're fired and I will take your credit card back!" Dad scolded.

"I will drop the weapon if you wanted to be killed by your so-called-daughter!" Richard said while still pointing the gun at me.

"What are you talking about you madman?" Dad asked.

"Your daughter was the one that blew this house! Then she shot me at the legs using a gun! Now it's payback,"

I don't know what he's talking about but dad was right. He was a madman.

"No, I didn't! He accused me without a proof," I objected.

Suddenly, there was somebody behind me. A girl with the same height as me, with the same ears, hair, nose, mouth, body and face as me. I screamed in terror.

That girl behind me punched me at the face, kicked me at the stomach and using her feet to kick me on my shin and letting me fall down. That assault hurts. I wanted to protest for a rematch but the girl was gone. Suddenly I realized that the girl was me. But it was an evil version of me. Wait, am I hallucinating? I bit my tongue as hard as I can and "Ouch," was the answer. Nope. I'm not hallucinating. That was real.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Dad asked while picking me up.

I realized that my nose was bleeding and there was a bruise on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I replied.

"Now, let's get out of here. Richard, give me your grenade," Dad said.

Richard was our new butler and a bodyguard. As a butler and a bodyguard, he needs to carry at least one weapon with him. And now, he has a gun and a grenade. Good job, Richard.

"When I count to three, all of you will need to run as fast as you can to the exit, jump out of the house and take cover, okay," Dad ordered. "Now, I need you to take 7 steps backward,"

We all did take 7 steps backwards and immediately took our positions.

"One…ready,"

"Two…set,"

**Note: That isn't the end. There will be a chapter 2. Review please.**


	2. Hotel

"Three!" Dad threw the grenade and the grenade exploded making the exit door open, "Run!"

We did run, jump and took cover simultaneously. As we hit the ground, the house exploded once more and the whole building collapsed. We watched as the collapsed building being burn by the raging fire.

The fire stopped as rain starts pouring down. Thunder and lightning flashed at the sky.

"That's the person who shot me at the leg with the gun. And more importantly, that's the person that blew up this house," Richard explained, "I'm sorry for accusing you Rachel,"

"It's okay. My parent's never trusted your excuses or accusations anyway," I said trying to sound confident even though I'm still shocked about that evil clone assaulting me. What does that creature want with me?

"Whatever," Richard said, "Now, where are we going to live for now?"

"We should stay in a hotel for a few weeks. I need to find us a new manor," Dad said while dialing a number at his Blackberry phone.

"Now, get in the car. We need to find a hotel. Now, when I mean hotel, I mean a 5 stars hotel. Not that cheap ones with cockroaches and termites. Got it, Richard?" Mom said.

"Yes, ma'am," Richard answered. He's probably annoyed.

As well as a butler and a bodyguard, Richard is also our new driver. I've never experienced Richard's driving. But I hope his good.

*

We reached at a hotel named 'Venus Hotel and Breakfast' half an hour later.

"Are you sure this is 5 stars?" Mom asked.

"Could you just shut up and get your butt out of the car?" Richard ordered.

"I guess somebody's cranky," Mom muttered. Mom is a little bit playful with Richard and she doesn't tend to get angry at Richard quickly even though Richard was being rude to his employer.

*

We entered the lobby which is quiet impressive with the lights, the candles (I didn't know why they needed candles since they already have lights), the floor and other things.

The manager said that our room was at the second floor, room number 168,169 and 170. There were three rooms. One room for my parents, one for me and one room for Richard.

"What? Our room is at the second floor? How boring," Mom muttered.

*

My room's number is 169. I entered it and switched on the lights and there was a single bed with a TV and a coffee machine and all sorts of stuff. I unpacked my stuff, wait, I have no stuff since I left Dare Manor empty handed. All my stuffs were burned in that manor.

So, I lay down my bed while turning the TV on. There had no other fun channels so I turned on the news.

"A massive fire had started and eventually stopped at Avenue Street 54 just now…," the news lady said. That is even more boring than watching a panda bear eating bamboo sticks. So I turned the TV off and made myself a nice mug of coffee.

I looked out of the window to see the view of the city while sipping my coffee. I could also see my reflection on the glass while looking at the view.

Suddenly, the glass of the window broke and my evil clone appeared right in front of me.

"You're coming with me, to die," the clone said.

I screamed in horror and threw the mug of hot coffee to that cheap, stuck up clone at the face.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Your soul," it replied.

I ran to find a knife or any weapon in my hotel room but no such luck.

Suddenly, somebody knocked at the door.

"Elizabeth, are you okay? We heard you screamed," Dad asked.

That creature in front of me was staring at me gruesomely.

"I'm okay dad. It's just…those cockroaches and termites in my room," I lied.

"I told you we should pick another hotel to stay" Mom muttered.

**Note: There will be a chapter 3 if I get 5 .**


	3. Blink and Breathe

I heard mom and dad walking away from my room.

The raging clone punched me twice and kicked me at the back. Then, it picked me up and threw me across the bedroom. "Watch it, you retard," I said angrily.

"You're the retard I'm looking for," the clone said.

I picked up the table lamp and threw it at the evil clone's head and it bounced off harmlessly.

Once more, it picked me up higher than before and I screamed as loud as I can.

"Mom! Dad! Richard! Help!"

"You can scream out loud after I finish throwing you off this building," it replied.

"What?" I asked but didn't receive any answers because it threw me off the building (I mean, literally) through the window. I screamed in agony as I fell 2 stories of the building and 3 seconds later, I found myself not screaming but still breathing in painfulness.

It's a miracle. I'm alive!

My vision was blurry and fuzzy. I can't identify what I'm seeing. All I see was people gathering around me and one of them was wearing a wristwatch and the clock showed the time:

11.59 a.m.

Suddenly, green mists starts to swirl around me. I became unconscious as I blurted out something:

_A house shall be exploded,_

_And a bruise shall be on a face,_

_Dark prophecies will be blurted,_

_The new Oracle will be replace,_

_Half-blood's shrouds will be burned,_

_Finally three will pick up the pace,_

_And find out what they had learned,_

_To decide to live or die with grace._

I regain consciousness as everybody around me stared at me suspiciously while asking random questions about me. Including the raging clone of myself.

What? That creature is here? Darn it!

I stood up and sprinted for the streets as fast as I could. I hope I lost the creature. After 2 minutes of running 15 m/h, I stopped and rested at the sidewalk. I don't have much of stamina. Suddenly, the creature was in front of me, glaring evilly at me.

"Ready to run?" the creature said.

"Bring it on!" I challenged.

I ran for the streets and using parkour to avoid obstacles up ahead. It was such an adrenaline rush. I ran for the most climbable store and climbed it and finally reached the roof. I could see the clone gaining speed at me. I need to go faster.

After reaching the roof, I ran and jumped to the other store's roof tops. Hoping, jumping, and leaping. I kept feeling my lungs with air and kept running. When I reached at a higher rooftop, I couldn't see the clone. It was out of my sight. But no matter what, I will just keep running.

I ran to a higher building and I did wall runs, jump slides, pole swings, climbing, faith leaping, free running and all sorts of parkour stunts. I didn't know I had parkour talent in me. That was pretty amazing. I kept inhaling and exhaling to keep myself going. I must run. I must gain more speed. But how do I keep going if I'm already running out of energy and stamina?

My target here is the highest building around the area. I took a good view of the area and finally spotted my objective: To get to the highest building 4 blocks away.

I ran, leaped and climbed as if I was born to do that. I didn't know that I could be that agile. After reaching the highest building at view, I rest with sweat trickling down my face. Then, I realized that my whole body was sweating like crazy. Whoa. I kept my body moving for more then 10 minutes. I looked at my reflection at the building's window and tell myself "What an awesome girl we have here,"

"Thank you. I'll take it as a compliment," someone replied.

I turned around and found out that it was the clone.

"Sorry, Miss Wannabe. I'm not saying that to you!" I responded while giving it a nice punch at the face, "In your face! I mean, literally. It really is in your face,"

"You retard!" the clone replied. I can see rage ness in its eyes. Suddenly, she strangled me an suspended me in mid air at the edge of the rooftop of the building. Then, she gave me one nasty look on her face and let me go.

I was diving 185 feet from the ground because of that stupid, cheap evil clone. Once again, I screamed. I could feel the G-Force crushing my stomach. My vision starts shaking and turning black as if my soul was already being taken away.

All I could see 9 seconds later was that I was landing on a truck. A big truck. The landing wasn't really pleasant. In fact, it was the opposite. The pain on my whole body was the worst ever. I couldn't move. All I could do was blink and breathe.

I saw a figure of a person jumping from the same building as I did. Only, I was thrown off.

The figure I saw was landing on the truck right next to me. It was the cheap clone again.

"Why do you always appear when I don't want you to?" I asked. Paranoid.

"I want to make you a dark oracle, duh," it replied.

Before I could ask what it was talking about, black mist curled and covered both of us. The evil clone was chanting something that I didn't even understand. Maybe something like:

_Hy gododin catann hue,_

_Hud a lledrith mal wyddan,_

_Gaunce ae bellawn wen cabri._

After it finished chanting, I felt like my soul was being reaped. I could see the clone's spirits crawling into my body. No! I don't want to be turned into a stupid clone. No! No!

Suddenly, my good thoughts have been replaced by bad thoughts. My good intentions were replaced by bad intentions. No! I don't want to be controlled. I want to have my own thoughts and intentions. No!

Oh no! The spirit of Delphi has been mixed with the evil clone's spirit. Now, the spirit of Delphi will give out dark prophecies which will make me The Dark Oracle.


	4. Wet site

My whole body hurts like crazy. My thoughts were blocked by bad and evil thoughts that I don't even want to think about but I can't think about anything that isn't related to bad and evil stuffs.

"There she is, officer!" A familiar voice said.

It was mom. What is she doing here?

Suddenly, a group of officers and a helicopter were chasing me. Why? I don't know. I didn't do anything wrong. Except running across rooftops, jumping from buildings, plunging from a 185 feet building and others.

So, I ran. Just like a criminal (which I'm not). I ran just like the time I've been chased by the clone. And again, I decided to climb buildings and do parkour to get away from the nosy officers and the helicopter. My adrenaline pumped up.

I sprinted with such amazing speed I can't see the view of the city around me and slide down the slopes and reach a rooftop of a building with construction sites that wasn't done yet. I read the signboard and it said:

**WARNING! DANGER ZONE! DO NOT ENTER! OR ELSE YOU'LL GET A DEAD FISH IN YOUR HOUSE!**

Dead fish in my house? I don't have a fish and I certainly don't have a house anymore. So, I entered the constructions site.

There was nothing interesting in there but I kept on running. Suddenly, a helicopter flashed its light at my eyes and both of my eyes hurt and dazzled. You don't know how bright helicopter lights were.

I kept on running even though my eyes hurt and dazzled. The helicopter landed in front of me and a dozen of officers got out of the helicopter and pointed their guns at me.

"Miss Dare. Put your hands up on your head!" One of the officers said. I saw his nametag and it said: **Bob Carl**.

"Why do I have to do that, Bob?" I asked as sweat streaked down my face.

"Just put your hands on your head!" Bob ordered.

I didn't. Instead, I punched him and kicked him on the face. I could see his nose bleed.

All the officers pointed their guns at me and ready to shoot.

"Your parents called the cops because they said you've been missing for like, an hour. They were suspicious and worried because they heard your hotel room's window broke. They broke into your hotel room using a spare key and here we are," Bob explained, "And here I was being punched and kicked,"

"Now you've found me. Problem solved," I said as I walked away from the cops. Suddenly, Bob grabbed my hand and twisted my arm till it hurts.

"Ow," I said and kicked and punched him really hard that he fell on the floor. I think he's unconscious. More blood coming out from his nose.

The other officers shoot at me but I dodged from the bullets as best as I can. In this situation, I felt tired playing defense and running away. Time for me to retaliate. So, I did.

I took one of the officers' guns and use it as my weapon. I shoot at my target (the officers) furiously. Most of them died but only one remained. The officer called for help with his walkie-talkie.

"Stupid retard!" I yelled as I attacked him. I hit him at the back of his head and use my knees to kick him at the stomach. There are blood coming out of his mouth and he passed out.

I realized that the construction site was wet with blood. I managed to kill them without feeling guilty. Weird.

Wind blew through my hair and I realized that another helicopter has landed at the construction site. More officers came and in no time, I was assaulting them using my physical strength. Punching, Kicking, Head butting, Wrestling (I don't know how I learned to wrestle), and others.

There were bloods dripping at the area. Bodies remained motionless. I was the only one standing. I became blood lusty. I don't know why. Suddenly, an objective appeared in my mind:

**Destroy Camp Half-blood by giving out dark prophecies to kill them. **

Suddenly, I realized that the clone's spirit was taking over my body, my mind and the spirit of Delphi.

I sprinted at the edge of the building and jumped. I don't know why. Timed slowed down around me and I could control my momentum while falling down a building. When I land on the ground, I made a roll to transfer the impact from my feet. I realized that I wasn't dead. Again. And I also realized that I had made a really big crater down the street. I know that this was a power of the evil clone. And fighting skillfully was also a power of the clone. And running in full speed is one of its powers too.

Half of me wanted to resist and fight the clone that was controlling me and another half wanted to stay and let the clone take over my mind.

Help!


	5. Prank and Pick Nose

I reached Camp Half-Blood in just 10 minutes from the city. I traveled in such great speed; I didn't realize time is passing by.

Usually, I can't pass through the barriers of Camp Half-Blood. I have to fly above the camp and drop in the middle of the camp. But this time, I don't have a Pegasus (like the last time I entered Camp Half-Blood) to enter the camp. So, I jumped as high as possible and glide maybe, 100 meters above the camp and dropped in the middle of the woods of Camp Half-Blood. Maybe the clone's powers are useful after all.

Trees are all around me. Dryads wandered and ran around me. Some of them were playing, some of them talking about me in their language (I think).

I managed to escape the woods and found myself inside the camp. There were cabins arranged in U-shape. Hmm…where is Percy's cabin? Okay. Let's see…Percy is the son of Poseidon. Son of Poseidon! I searched for a cabin with the name Poseidon on it. Here it is! Cabin #3.

It smells of saltwater and beach sand in front of the entrance. I peeked through the window and saw Percy, sleeping at his bunk. I wonder if he snores in his sleep.

It was 2.46 a.m.

I can't wake him up now.

I'm bored. So, I checked out Annabeth's cabin. I wanted to prank her. Besides, this is April.

I opened the door and entered the cabin. Annabeth was sleeping very soundly at her bed. I nudged her and she opened her eyes. I turned myself invisible. Whoa. I didn't know I could do that. I'm completely out of sight. Cool.

"Boo!" I shouted.

"Who are you? Go make yourself a toilet water at the Big House," Annabeth muttered drowsily.

"I am a death envoy. If you don't pick Chiron's nose, then Percy will die," I explained to her in a deep, raspy voice.

"What?" Annabeth asked in shock that she finally opened her eyes completely and wiped the sleep of her eyes.

"You heard me," I said.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Annabeth said and pulled out her bronze knife.

"I'm right in front of you blind freak!" I said in a loud voice.

"I can't see you! Show yourself," Annabeth shouted.

I can't believe it. Annabeth's half-siblings were still sound a sleep even though she shouted as loud as she can. Childs of Athena is certainly not a light sleeper.

I pushed Annabeth and she fell. Then, she slashed randomly using her knife.

"That's no use," I tried to make her scared.

She stood up and again, slashed randomly. No use.

I stepped at her right foot as hard as I can and she howled in pain. Then, she dropped her knife and headed for the door. She opened it and sprinted for the Big House.

I rolled on the floor laughing out loud. That was totally hilarious. She fell for my prank! Hahahaha.

I kept on laughing until 6.08 a.m. Finally, I stopped. I wiped my watery eyes and headed outside. I sat on the footsteps of Cabin #3. I waited for Percy patiently.

Finally, the cabin's door opened.

"Rachel?" Percy asked. He was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a black Bermuda pants with flip-flops.

"No. This is the Oracle," I responded.

"What are you doing here at Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked again while grinning happily at me.

"Just to see you so that I can tell you that I'm going to kill you and the other half-bloods," I replied.

"Very funny," Percy muttered.

"No it's not. I really need to kill you and the other half-bloods," I said.

"I think you're too stressed thinking about me," Percy said, "Now, let's have some breakfast,"

*

The breakfast was awesome. I could eat it all day. But I need to stick with my objective. I need to stay low, blend in and launch my assault of dark prophecies.

Suddenly, Annabeth ran into the dining pavilion and sit at Percy's table.

"Percy, you're alive!" Annabeth said while pinching his cheek.

"Yeah, never better. Annabeth, didn't you remember the rules about sitting at your own table?" Percy responded.

"Whatever. Last night, a death envoy came into my cabin and it said if I don't pick Chiron's nose, then you'll die," Annabeth explained.

"Are you hallucinating?" Percy asked.

"No you freak! You should be grateful that I saved your life,"

"You picked Chiron's nose?" Percy said, almost cracking up.

"Yes, to save you,"

"Annabeth! It was you that picked my nose? No wonder my nose felt so much better and lighter. Thank you, Annabeth," Chiron thanked her.

"Have you ever cleaned your nostrils because they're kind of dirty before I cleaned it up for you," Annabeth asked.

The whole dialogue made me wanted to laugh. I couldn't stand it. I cracked up as loud as I could.

"What are you laughing at?" Annabeth asked, "And, since when you arrived here? And how did you enter Camp Half-Blood without a Pegasus like the last time you entered this camp. Don't you know mortals can't pass through the barriers of Camp Half-Blood?"


	6. Voices

"First, I'm laughing because I'm the one who pranked you last night. Second, I arrive here at 2.40 a.m. and third, I jumped and glided above this camp and landed in the woods of Camp Half-Blood. Fourth, I already know that mortals can't pass through the barriers of this place," I answered.

"You pranked me?" Annabeth asked, "That is beneath your standard even if you are a low standard person,"

"Who cares, and by the way, your siblings are not a light sleeper," I said.

"You're such a cheap knock-off!" Annabeth scolded.

"Really?" I said playfully trying to get her angry, "I didn't know that,"

Suddenly, Annabeth tackled me with such force, we both landed on the ground. Then, I kicked her with all my might and she flew across the pavilion and landed on a table.

"That's what you get when you let your heart win," I said.

"Does anybody have a knife or a sword?" Annabeth asked loudly.

"I do!" Clarisse said happily and passed her a celestial bronze knife. I knew she hates Annabeth but she just loves fight because she's the daughter of Ares.

"Annabeth! That's useless. She's a mortal. The blade will just pass through her like an illusion!" Percy warned but Annabeth ignored him and ran to me as fast as she could.

I didn't even react because Percy was right. The blade will pass through me because I'm mortal. So, I stayed still.

Suddenly Annabeth slashed at me and a jolt of pain went into me. It's like a pain I've never experienced before.

"Ouch!" I responded.

I could see blood dripping out of my right arm and I know that it's going to leave a long scar at my arm.

"Curse you, blonde fish stick!" I cursed at Annabeth.

"Now you're mad? Because I'm not," Annabeth said but I could see shock ness in her eyes.

"Yeah! More blood! I want to see more blood! MORE BLOOD! MORE BLOOD! MORE BLOOD!" Clarisse yelled.

"Rachel!" Percy ran at me and carried me at his strong arms, "I'll take her to the Big House to heal her with…uh… something,"

I glared evilly at Annabeth as Percy carried me to the Big House.

*

Percy gave me a little bit of nectar and ambrosia to heal my wound. Normally, mortals can't take nectar and ambrosia as their medicine but when Percy saw me being harmed by a celestial bronze knife (which mortals also can't be harmed by the blade), he gave me some.

The taste was fine. Not too delicious and not too gross.

Then, Chiron came in and behind him were Annabeth and Grover.

"How is your wound, dear Oracle?" Chiron asked.

I remained silent for a while. I don't know who Chiron is talking to. So, I looked outside the window and saw naiads playing at the canoe lake. Then, Chiron cleared his throat loudly.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked Chiron.

"Of course he is you red headed deaf person!" Annabeth said angrily.

"Are you Chiron?" I asked Annabeth.

"Are you a hellhound?" Annabeth questioned me.

"Shut up you freaking retard!"

"You're the retard who gave me an unpleasant sleep last night and I have to pick Chiron's dirty, stinky nose while he is asleep!"

"Girls! Stop fighting. We are here to discuss about important matters and not to have a catfight!" Chiron scolded me and Annabeth.

"It's a girl fight, sir," Grover corrected Chiron.

"Whatever, smelly goat boy!" Chiron said.

"Shut up pony who likes to play pinochle!" Grover replied.

"CREATURES AND GIRLS!!! STOP FIGHTING!!!" Percy shouted, "Grow up,"

"You're saying that as if you're mature!" Grover muttered.

"YEAH!" Chiron, Annabeth and me agreed.

"This is going to be a little bit difficult," Percy shrugged.

*

As we settled down, Chiron asked me, "Again, how is your wound?"

"Fine," I answered.

"Now, Annabeth, how did you know that the knife is going to hurt Rachel since you already know that celestial bronze isn't going to hurt mortals," Chiron asked.

"I don't know. I just felt really angry with her," Annabeth responded, "But wait. If she's mortal, then how the knife did injured her?"

"Maybe the knife that Clarisse gave you is a fake celestial bronze knife? You know she likes bloodbaths," Grover asked.

"No, the celestial bronze knife is well balanced with my hand and the weight of the knife is the same as always," Annabeth replied.

"Maybe, just maybe Rachel isn't mortal anymore because she is the oracle," Percy added.

"No. The oracle before Rachel stayed mortal until she died," Chiron said.

"Wow, this is difficult," Percy muttered.

I felt so touched because they cared about me so much but I still have to kill them.

Maybe, just maybe that the clone's spirit that is in me made me an immortal. That is my guess but I didn't say it out loud. Now, I need to focus. Focus, Rachel. Focus to kill them.

**Author's note: Please review my story and keep reading. Plus, read my favorite author's story that is called: ****The path to Annabeth****. The author's name is : ****Oscar the son of poseidon****. It's really good.**


	7. Fight and Fire

"For the past few months, have you ever blurted out a prophecy yet?" Chiron asked.

"No, as far as I can remember," I said, "Wait, I did recite a prophecy back when I was chased by my evil –," I remembered.

"Well, can you tell us the prophecy?" Chiron asked.

"I'm not sure if I remembered because I was unconscious-," I said and a jolt of migraine went into me. And then, I blurted out something:

_A house shall be exploded,_

_A bruise shall be on a face,_

_Dark prophecies will be blurted,_

_The new Oracle will be replace,_

_Half-blood's shrouds will be burned,_

_Finally three will pick up the pace,_

_And find out what they had learned,_

_To decide to live or die with grace._

Then, I regain consciousness and asked: "What did the prophecy say?"

"A house shall be exploded, a bruise shall be on a face," Percy said.

"Dark prophecies will be blurted, the new Oracle will be replaced," Grover continued.

"Half-blood's shrouds will be burned, finally three will pick up the pace," Annabeth added.

"And find out what they had learned, to decide to live or die with grace," Chiron completed.

"Okay, now to conclusions: First my house was burned by…_somebody _and my face was bruised by…_somebody_," I said while trying to keep the identity of the clone secret because I don't want them to know. "Dark prophecies will be blurted…I don't know what that means, the new oracle will be replaced…I don't even know what it means," I lied. "Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, I don't know what the others mean,"

"All right. Any more prophecies?" Chiron asked.

"Nope," I answered.

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked again.

"Completely 40 percent sure," I replied.

"40 percent?" Chiron asked.

*

When it's dinner time, we headed for the dining pavilion to have…dinner (duh).

I sat at the visitors table. When I saw all half-bloods taking a portion of their meals and dropping it into the fire, I was like wondering, why did they do that?

"You're probably wondering why we did that, huh?" Percy interrupted me.

"Yeah. How did you know I was thinking about that? Does a son of Poseidon have some psychic powers or something?" I said.

"No they don't have psychic powers but it will be cool if we have one," Percy responded, "Anyway, I was also thinking about why do the other half-bloods did that too when I had my first dinner at this camp. It's a burnt offering for the gods. They like the smell,"

I made a silent giggle.

"You're joking?" I said.

"Kill me if I joke about that. Of course I'm not!"

Suddenly, Clarisse came to my table.

"You're weird," Clarisse started.

"What's wrong with you? I didn't do anything bad to you," I replied.

"Nothing, I just hate you so much that I wanted to pulverize you. Don't you know I hate full time mortals?" Clarisse said.

"Does that include your mother?" I said.

"Except her. I hate full time mortals because they are such bad fighters!"

"Seriously, what's your issue?"

"What's your issue?" Clarisse questioned me.

"It's just that you have such big nostrils, slit eyes, crooked and yellow teeth and small ears. That would made your boyfriend hates you," I answered confidently. I mean, seriously, she does have those features, I mean look at her. She's ugly.

"YAHHHH!!!!" Clarisse yelled as she ran in for me and strangled me in mid-air and threw me like a useless rag doll. So, I landed on the grass. Soft and pleasant. Great.

Suddenly, my rage meter crossed the line. I'm angrier than a mama tiger losing her cubs. So, I tackled her and bring her down to the ground. Then, I pinned her leg and punched her in the eyes as she howled in pain.

I picked her up and threw her over to the woods. I hope she had a hard landing. Yeah!

Suddenly, Clarisse busted out from the woods and sprinted for me. Then, I kicked her at the chest and I made a back flip and landed perfectly.

"Rachel! Stop! There's fire everywhere!" Chiron warned.

I realized that there was fire everywhere. I was stunned. Not a fire again.

I can't move. My feet felt like lead. I'm like paralyzed.

Suddenly, the fires around me surrounded Clarisse and the fire grew bigger and bigger. Its size finally reached to a size XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXL. Then the fire spin like a tornado and when the fire finally stops and disappear, I didn't see Clarisse. I didn't see her anywhere.

Did I killed her?


	8. Berserk!

Maybe she ran away or something. Yeah. Maybe that's the answer. I stared into the enormous fire that hadn't faded yet.

*

I rushed to the Ares cabin. The painting was bloody red. The door was half broken and the window, wait, there's no window.

I knocked the door. No answer. The second time I knocked the door, also no answer. The third time, I knocked the door with all my might and the door broke, falling from the hinges and broke to pieces on the floor.

"What do you want, fishy punk?" A girl said and her eyes are bright red like blood.

"Where's Clarisse? And, have you been crying?" I asked.

"You killed her you stupid, bloody, retard, motherf--," They cursed. "And no, we're not crying just because Clarisse is dead,"

"I thought she ran away from the fight? And admit it, you guys have been crying. I got to tell the others," I said.

"That's what you're stupid little brain thought and if you told them we cried I'll pulverize you!"

"You're the one with the tiny brain with big nostrils and I'll be the one pulverizing you like I did to Clarisse," I mocked.

Then, the girl grabbed a high quality baseball bat from her bed and pointed the tip of the bat at me.

"You've killed her already, but you're not going to kill us! And you're also not going to tell the others that we cried" The girl said. Then, she ran into me and swung the bat at my face as hard as she can and I fell outside the cabin and landed on the grass. I howled in pain.

"Sheet you!" I said. I was going to say the 'SHIT' word but it came out the wrong way.

"Now you feel the pain, huh?" the girl said.

Then, I fell on the ground and saw black and green mist surrounding me.

_The Ares cabin shall one knocked at,_

_The door will be shattered to hundreds of pieces,_

_A demigod will attack with a baseball bat,_

_The victim will fight to retaliate with novices,_

_Alas, the Athena's cabin shall be warned at,_

_By the one that survived the fury of the dead girl's bat._

I gain consciousness and punched the girl with the bat at the nose and immediately, she fell on the floor. So does the baseball bat.

"What's your sick name?" I questioned her.

"Jennifrea Uanabe," She shouted.

"Shouldn't it be 'Jennifreak Wannabe'?" I asked.

"No," she said and she picked the bat that was on the floor and hit my leg really hard.

Suddenly, a sudden jolt of angriness filled my body.

I took the baseball bat and hit Jennifrea at the face 11, maybe 12 times. Her nose started to bleed and she had two black eyes. A few of her teeth are broken. I realized that her chest isn't moving. I think she's dead. Good job.

Her siblings started to tackle me and in no time, I broke free and tossed them everywhere.

Six of them are in the woods, nine of them are in the canoe lake and one of the siblings is tossed to the dining pavilion where the fire was still burning.

I waited 2 minutes for them to gather among themselves at the cabin. When they saw me, they ran into me and cursed.

"Yeah, bring it on!" I taunted.

They surrounded me and strangled me. I tried to break free but they are too strong. They did all sorts of stuffs that hurt and finally, I lose my temper. I went berserk.

I screamed and everything started to explode. I didn't even worry about the noise because the cabins are fully soundproof. So, Percy and the other half-bloods won't hear me scream out loud. Even if I screamed my throat out.

The Ares siblings were shocked and terrified by the explosion. I hit all of them using the baseball bat while they were distracted. All of them fell on the grass, moaning in pain. Then the fire that was still burning at the pavilion teleported (I don't know how) from the pavilion, to the front of the Ares cabin. I stared at the fire that was now growing to size I could never imagine. It swirled around us for a couple of times and made a shape of a Pegasus. That was astonishingly breathtaking.

Then, the fire swirled the siblings like a gigantic tornado and stormy winds starts to rush by. After that, the fire disappeared completely.

I saw the motionless bodies of the half-bloods and my anger faded. The bodies were all silent. They are not fighting or strangling each other. It felt pretty weird.

Then, I made a headcount of the half-bloods. The total is 25. Twenty five dead half-bloods. Wait, I thought there were 26. Fourteen at the dining pavilion, Eleven at the canoe lake and one at the woods = 26 half-bloods. But there were only 25. One is missing.

Conclusions:

First, I recited a prophecy. What was it again?

_The Ares cabin shall one knocked at,_

_The door will be shattered to hundreds of pieces,_

_A demigod will attack with a baseball bat,_

_The victim will fight to retaliate with novices,_

_Alas, the Athena's cabin shall be warned at,_

_By the one that survived the fury of the dead girl's bat._

First, I knocked at the Ares cabin, and then the door broke. After that, Jennifrea hit me using the baseball bat, I retaliated the half-bloods also known as 'novices'.

_Alas, the Athena's cabin shall be warned at,_

_By the one that survived the fury of the dead girl's bat._

I completely don't know what that meant. C'mon! I wasn't that smart.

Wait. One half-blood is missing. The prophecy said that the Athena's cabin is going to be warned by the one that survived my fury. I need to kill the missing son of Ares before dawn. Quick!


	9. The end of Camp HalfBlood

First, I've recited my first dark prophecy. Second, I can control fire (it's obvious, the death of the children of Ares is caused by fire). Third, a son of Ares is missing and I have to hunt that half-blood before he warned the whole camp about me. That could be dangerous.

Thunder and lightning flashed on the sky.

I ran to the woods to find that half-blood. Trees were everywhere. Suddenly, I realize that some of the trees have faces. Dryads.

I walked along the pathways of the woods. No sign of the half-blood so far. This is so boring.

"C'mon kid! Show yourself so I can kill you!" I shouted.

No answer. The trees danced as the wind blew.

This is so stressful. So, I sat on the tree stump nearby and watched as pit scorpions surrounded me. What! Scorpions?

There were at least 10 of them. Its' colors were black and a little bit of gold at the sides. It pointed its' stingers at me. I cursed.

I was about to stand up to make a break for it but it was too late. 5 of them stung my leg. Then, I fell down face first. After that, 5 of them stung my face, my neck and shoulder. Suddenly, my whole body felt so numb that I felt like my soul was being torn apart.

Then, my vision starts going blurry and shaky. A minute later, everything was like I didn't exist any more.

*

I was half-conscious. I couldn't move but I can smell and hear.

"She killed my siblings," somebody said.

"Calm down. Okay. Now, tell me what's happen," a familiar voice said.

"Don't you remember yesterday? She's the one that killed Clarisse. After that, she came into our cabin and Jennifrea hit Rachel and Rachel recited a prophecy. The prophecy said:

The Ares cabin shall be knocked at, the door will be shattered to hundreds of pieces, a demigod will attack with a baseball bat, the victim will fight to retaliate with novices, alas, and the Athena's cabin shall be warned at, by the one that survived the fury of the dead girl's bat,"

"Hmm…that doesn't sound right. Usually, the Oracle will never recite a prophecy this bad," A familiar voice complained.

"Tell me about it," the other one replied, "Okay, focus now. All the lines of the prophecy came true. Now, I'm here to warn the Athena's cabin because I know that they're her next target,"

"This is strange. How could Rachel do all that?"

"I don't know but I bet that she is working for Kronos,"

"That couldn't be,"

"Then, why did she kill my siblings?"

"Good point. Now, we need to burn your siblings' shrouds,"

I coughed a few times and finally opened my eyes. The person talking just now was Chiron and a half-blood. The half-blood! The son of Ares.

I got out of my bed and assaulted the half-blood. I strangled him and my eyes felt hot as if fire was burning inside it. Then, I looked at the mirror in front of me and I really saw a fire was burning inside my eyes. I looked at the half-blood and he immediately scalded.

"Rachel!" Chiron shot an arrow at me.

The arrow hit me at my left eye. I took it out from my eye and blood came dripping out.

"Useless horse. You've been training heroes for thousands of years but you still can't kill a monster like me?"

"I don't kill unless it's necessary," Chiron responded.

"Well, I do," I said.

Suddenly, black and green mist curled around me and filled the whole room.

_The legend will live,_

_The camp will reach it's almost end,_

_Half-bloods will take the dive,_

_Some of them will have their final stand,_

_No matter what happens they will strive,_

_We warn you, son of Poseidon and friends. _

"Wow. That prophecy sounds bad. The Oracle will never recite a prophecy with such bad rhymes!" Chiron said.

"Frankly, I am the Oracle. It's just that an evil clone that was created by Kronos in the celtic world called Ygdrassil has controlled my mind. That's why I tend to kill you because that was Kronos's objective. I kill by giving out dark prophecies. You know, prophecies will always come true,"

Suddenly, somebody knocked at the door and somebody with a familiar voice said, "Chiron, I need to talk to you. There were bodies of the children of Ares outside the cabin,"

"Annabeth, protect all half-bloods! Go get your armor and weapons. Tell the other half-bloods to do the same!" Chiron yelled.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Just GO!" Chiron yelled even louder.

I heard footsteps outside the door. That must be Annabeth running.

"Looks like I have to kill you quickly," I said.

I punched him at the stomach and pinned his leg. Then, he fell to the ground. After that, I took his bow and arrow and shoot at him. The arrow hit him at the chest.

I could see that he has stopped breathing. Laying motionless there.

I sprinted outside the Big House and saw half-bloods running from here to there. Some of them had wore their armor and held their weapons.

"Where's Chiron?" Annabeth asked me.

"He's right under your nose," I replied.

"Seriously, Rachel. This is serious,"

"He doesn't want to see you,"

"I didn't ask that. I asked where Chiron is."

"He's in Tartarus,"

"Don't ever dare say that you b!tc#," Annabeth said.

With that, she punched my face.

Suddenly, a flash of angriness filled me.

Thunder and lightning flashed the sky. Rain started pouring from the sky and strong winds and tornadoes entered Camp Half-Blood.

"That's weird. Weather can't enter our camp," Annabeth said.

"Girls, what's happening?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. This is weird," Annabeth said.

"I know what's happening. This camp is going to be destroyed by me. Sorry if you die," I said.

"Laugh out loud but this isn't the time. Stop joking," Annabeth said.

Suddenly, the ground started to shook. The beach started to make a Tsunami. The woods are destroyed by the enormous tornado.

"Are you saying you're doing this?" Percy asked.

"Duh," I replied.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"I've no time to tell you,"

Suddenly, the ground started to crack. Lava sprayed from the ground.

To finish my mission, I duplicated my self into 100 Rachel clone. We killed every half-blood in our way. The weather also helped us.

Now it's time to kill Percy and Annabeth.

"You're such a happy couple," I said.

Then I took Percy's sword and stabbed Annabeth. Percy tried to fight me but I kicked him on the face and he fell to the ground. Percy is so breakable. Then, Percy grabbed my foot and dragged me to the ground. Then, he grabbed his sword and stabbed me in the eye.

I fell to the ground.

"C'mon Annabeth. Sorry, Rachel. You're not the person I used to know. You worked for Kronos!," Percy said while dragging her to the Big House.

I couldn't move. Percy's sword was painful. The tip was very sharp like...uh...Percy's sword. I could only count on my clones to destroy Camp Half-Blood. My clones chanted something while fighting with the half-bloods.

_Hy gododin catann hue,_

_Hud a lledrith mal wyddan _

_Gaunce ae bellawn wen cabri!_

That's the disruption ray and the confusion spell!

The disruption ray disrupts enemies armor, decreasing their defense, strength and energy until the end of combat. The confusion spell makes target stack of enemy creatures forget what they are doing on the battlefield. Part of the stack's creatures do not retaliate or shoot. That would lessen the half-bloods chance to win the battle.

The earthquake was getting strong. The rain was getting heavy. The Tsunami was getting bigger. The wind was getting fierce. The tornado was growing larger. There were more thunder and lightning flashing the sky.

Then, Percy came out from the Big House. He took out his sword and strived.

Suddenly, the ground was shaking like crazy. The ground started to rip apart. Half-bloods started to fall from the ground.

Percy was fighting like his dying. Trying as best as he could to win this battle. He stabbed, jabbed, slashed, punched, intercepted, kicked, dodged, sliced and other stuff he does when fighting.

15 minutes passed and Percy was looking very tired. The only half-blood standing on the ground was Percy.

Annabeth was still in the Big House, probably injured.

Grover and the dryads helped Percy with the fight. Grover wore an armor and sheild made out of tree bark. That's very easy to burn.

The battle was raging. It is almost coming to an end. The rain stopped immediately.

Percy fell to the ground after stabbing one of my clones. Grover kept playing the destroying song but it's no use. More thunder and lightning flashed the sky. Why was Zeus doing that? I thought he would help the demigods, But instead, he helped me when the lightning touched the trees and started a fire. The woods are on fire.

Dryads rushed to the woods to fight the fire but I ordered the fire to explode. So, it did and dryads were rolling on the ground to extinguish the fire all around their bodies. Naiads fought the fire using water but I ordered the fire to consume the naiads. The naiads disappeared after the fire consumed them.

Then, Percy had a talk with Grover for 5 seconds and he finally made a decision. He jumped into the crack of the ground. Grover followed after into the depths of the unknown grounds. Then, Annabeth came out from the Big House with Chiron. Chiron was still looking healthy and strong. I thought Chiron was dead. Maybe he pretended to die. That stupid horse!

Annabeth and Chiron jumped into the crack of the floor. Annabeth screamed as G-force crushed her stomach. Then, there were nobody else at the camp except for me and my clones.

I absorbed my clone and I can finally move. I ran down Half-Blood Hill where there was a pinecone tree with golden fleece wrapped around it. There was also a dragon curling around the tree. It was sleeping very soundly. I made a poison spell on the dragon. In no time, the dragon started turning green and it's stomach exploded. Then, it decayed. After that, I took the Golden Fleece and wrapped it around my body. Then, the fleece turned into a very cool (not to mention radical) leather jacket. "This could be my armor," I thought.

I glided and flew to get to my destination: Arctic sea.

Behind me, I could see the camp was being destroyed into pieces.

The twilight faded and night was about to rise. I exhaled in exhaustion when I finally reached the sea of the Arctic.


	10. A Change of Subject

**Percy's POV**

Grover, Annabeth, Chiron and me were plunging into the depths of the underground. Screaming as the G-force crushing our tummy. And also because of the darkness around us. Two minutes falling and finally Grover asked:"Why did we have to take this plunge instead of fighting those demonic Rachel?"

"And why didn't we strived for Camp Half-Blood?" Annabeth asked me.

"First, because if we fought those demons we would've died and Camp Half-Blood would be destroyed with us in it," I said

"But didn't you swear to fight for Camp Half-Blood untill your last breath?" Annabeth said.

"No, Percy is right. If we died, Rachel would pass a dark prophecy to the gods and eventually will kill the Olympians," Chiron asked, "Now we need to focus on saving ourselves,"

"I'm all over it," Grover said and put his mouth to his reed pipes and played a soft tune. The melody echoed around us and suddenly, I felt something tingling inside my mouth. Then, everything around us started to shook like an earthquake and I saw something green above me. Maybe a tree vine or something but it sped towards me, Annabeth, Grover and Chiron. The thing wrapped itself around me very tightly that I almost couldn't breathe. Then, it pulled us upwards and we were ascending in full speed and I screamed as loud as possible. A second ago, we were falling into the unknown and now, we were ascending with the vine wrapped around our bodies. Then, I saw light up ahead and then, my eyes hurt because of the light.

I can't see anything while my eyes were dazzled by the light around me and finally, we have a soft landing. I closed my eyes and when my pupils contracted, I opened my eyes. It took a while for my eyes to adjust with the lights. When it did, I saw six pillars up ahead still standing tall and a temple. I walked up ahead and tripped because of the thick bushes surrounding us.

"I like this place. So peaceful and, uh...green," Grover muttered.

"Chiron, can't we have a rest? I'm beat and thanks Grover because you saved our lives. Where are we, anyway?," Annabeth said.

"We're in the coastal Thailand," Chiron replied.

"You're welcome and how did you know that we're in Thailand?" Grover said.

"I've been training half-bloods for aeons all around the world. New Zealand, Istanbul, Malaysia, France,Thailand. You name it," Chiron replied.

We sat on the bushy, grassy ground and I realized how tired I was. Then, I lay down on the ground because of exhaustion. When I was just about to relax, Chiron said: "Now, we need to solve this Rachel mystery. Why is she acting like a demonic she-demon?"

There were silence for a while.

"Maybe that wasn't her. Or she works for Kronos now," I said.

"Wait, she said something. Before she almost killed me, she said that an evil clone that was created by Kronos in a celtic world called Ygdrassil has controlled her mind. She will kill by giving out dark prophecies," Chiron responded.

"Dark prophecies?" Annabeth said.

"Something like an evil prophecy," Grover said.

"Wait, she said the clone that was created by Kronos in a celtic world called Ygdrassil has controlled her mind. That means that the clone worked for Kronos, not Rachel," I said.

"Confusing but understandable," Grover said.

"If the clone works for Kronos, that means it is going to revive Kronos. Bringing him back to complete life and eventually, wanted to destroy the gods and we will have another Titan war," I continued.

"But how will she revive Kronos when Hades is guarding Tartarus?" Annabeth asked.

"She will revive him the same way Kronos revived the clone. In the celtic underworld," Chiron completed.

"But I thought the celtic stuff was just a myth. Like Thor, the god of thunder and his mighty hammer Mjolnir," Annabeth said.

"They were myths but their people believed that the celtic stuffs were real. But, the hammer, Mjolnir and the gauntlets exist," Chiron explained.

"What? That's weird enough. The celtic stuffs were myths but Mjolnir exists?" Annabeth asked confusely.

"Yes. The people of the celtic uses spiritual power to build the hammer, the gauntlets, the celtic underworld and everything related to the norse mythology," Chiron answered, "Now, we need to get moving. There's a celtic temple pass the pillars. We need to make a research about norse mythology. Maybe the answers are in the temple,"

"How do you know that's a celtic temple?" I asked.

"It's written there on the wall," Chiron said.

"Oh," I said.

"I still can't see how you knew that was a celtic temple," Grover muttered.

*

We entered the temple. It stunk like a dump. The walls were covered with lichen. The stairs were cracked and dirty.

"There it is!" Chiron yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"The writings of the peoples. It said: 'Bhogavati of the seventh'," Chiron explained.

"It must be referring to the capital of Patala. The lowest infernal world of Hindu Tradition," Annabeth continued.

"It's a netherworld populated by the snake people, although the enlighted one Nerada spoke rather fondly of it," Chiron completed.

"What?" Grover and me asked simultaneously.

"Chiron, look!" Annabeth ignored us, "That's Shiva on top and his mistress, Kali is down below,"

Then, I realized that there was a huge statue infront of us. Shiva must be on top and Kali is below. Whatever.

"How did you know this stuff?" Grover asked Annabeth.

"There's a document in Daedalus's laptop that was related to the norse mythology,"

"What was he doing about the norse mythology," I asked.

"He was doing a research about the norse,"

"Now, let's keep moving," Chiron ordered.

We wanted to go inside the statue of Shiva and Kali. I didn't know if we could. Then, I saw an entrance at Kali's nose.

"Can you climb, Chiron? Besides, you are a horse. Not to mention old," Grover said.

"Hey, doesn't mean if I'm an old horse, I can't climb to that thing's nose," Chiron complained.

Chiron can't climb. Seriously. We need to help him to get to Kali's nose. Once Chiron made it, we all made it.

The place we entered was dark. Just a crackle of fire and torches lighting up the place.

Then, I heard something slithering around four of us. Then, I heard something squawk. Maybe a bird. Suddenly, something came out from the darkness.

Giant Lizards!

Lizards don't squawk! But that's the least of my concern because there were like 20 to 30 lizards surrounding us. Some of them are red, some of them are green and some of them are black.

I uncapped Riptide and lunged.

The lizards spit venom, you know!

I have to dodge the venom and stab them at the same time. That could be hard.

After I got used to it, the battle was over. I exhaled and lay down in exhaustion. Sweat were trickling down my face.

Then, we walked for ten minutes and finally found a room. I felt grusome being in that room. The room stunk like dead bodies. The water are at knee level.

After that, I tripped and found myself face to face with a dead human body! I screamed and stood up and ran from the human body.

Then, I realized that there were dozens of dead bodies in the room. That explains the smell.

"This must be a room where archeologists and treasure hunters died," Chiron said.

"How did you know that?" Annabeth asked him.

"Just by looking at them,"

I didn't want to look at the dead bodies. It's a grusome feeling.

Then, Grover tripped and knocked something.

"Grover, you knocked a lever. That means you've activated something!" Annabeth shouted.

Uh-oh. The room started to shook like crazy. Water started to come out from the ceiling that was high above us. Then, the walls exploded and the room was filled with water. Relax, I could handle water. So, I didn't panic.

"Percy, you better do something!" Annabeth demanded.

The water has reached the ceiling and I wanted to make an air bubble for us to breathe underwater. But I can't! I can't make an air bubble for us. I started to panic. Then, I realized that my clothes were wet. I didn't want my clothes to turn wet. I didn't ask for being wet. I could see Annabeth's, Grover's and Chiron's face feeling very panic and hopeful so that I can save them. Is this it? Are we going to drown?

Then, I focus on one thing: the ocean.

I concentrated really hard for a couple of time and I realized that we are in the middle of the air free falling to the ocean.

"Everybody grab me!" I ordered and they did.

I braced myself for the impact.

**Author's note: I know that's weird that Percy can't controll water but i will tell you on the next chapter. review please and no flames..(",)**


	11. Celtic Blue Liquid

Annabeth, Grover and Chiron screamed. Free falling to the ocean without a parachute can be dangerous (not to mention scary).

"Could you guys shut up?" I yelled. I need to concentrate to maintain our momentum and use my powers to lessen the impact of the water.

They didn't shut up. Instead, they screamed even louder. It's hard to concentrate when there are three screaming creatures holding you.

I concentrated even harder and when it comes to the impact, I squeezed Annabeth, Grover and Chiron tighter so they wouldn't be injured by the impact of the water.

_Splash! Splosh!_

I rose to the surface as fast as I could.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

"Here," Annabeth said as she rose from the surface. Her hair was badly ruined by the water.

"Chiron!" I yelled.

No answer.

"Grover!" I yelled.

No answer. Just a cricket sound.

Huh? Cricket? In the middle of the ocean?

Whatever. I dove into the water and opened my eyes. All I could see were endless blue and Grover. Grover!

I reached for him and grabbed him and he punched me at the nose. I squeezed him tight and bring him to the surface.

"What was the punch for?" I asked Grover.

"I thought you were a sea-lizard. Sorry," He replied.

I ignored him and dove into the water. Where's that horse? I couldn't see him. Front, back, left and right. No sign. What about below? I looked down and saw Chiron struggling free from a seaweed that was wrapping itself around Chiron's waist. His face was panicked. Then, I saw that it wasn't a seaweed wrapping Chiron, it's...it's...a...a...tentacle of an octopus! A giant octopus. Large one. XXXXXXXXXXL. Enormous.

Chiron was being pulled to the bottom. I wanted to chase Chiron but I have to bring Annabeth and Grover to help me. That thing was a million times bigger than a Cerberus or a Hydra. Gianormous. I can't face the beast alone.

I swam to the surface in panic.

"Chiron's in trouble! I need you guys to help me," I said in a fast tone and pulled them into the water. I made an air bubble for us to breathe. I brought them deeper and deeper by the second and everything started to go darker. I saw the tentacle speeding towards a cave. A big cave underwater (cool. That would be a great place for tourist to visit). We followed the beast as fast as we could. Once we entered deeper into the cave, we saw an open surface above us. We swam to the surface and the air bubble popped.

_Pop!_

We climbed to the surface and saw a giant, rocky gate infront of us. There are two dragons breathing fire at the side of the gate.

Annabeth and Grover were soaked wet and I was bone dry.

"The carvings are similar to the early Germanic design but older than the 5'th century," Annabeth said.

"Could you be anymore weird? What are you talking about?" Grover muttered.

Annabeth ignored him and stepped closer to the rocky, rough wall. Starting to read the carved symbols on the wall.

"Why am I always being ignored? Even Juniper does that," Grover shrugged.

"Proto-Norse Runes. Let's see. Hmm..."World of Mist"," Annabeth explained and remained silent for a while and continued, "It's Niflheim, the realm of the dead. Chiron's this way,"

"You mean he is in the realm of the dead being dead?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if he's dead but he's in the realm of the dead," Annabeth said.

"Confusing and not understandable," Grover muttered to himself.

"How do we open this gate?" I asked.

"Look! There's a lever there. Maybe that's the key to get in" Annabeth said.

There was a lever at the far end of the gate. I pulled the lever but it was stuck and rusty. Annabeth helped me pull that thing but no use.

"Little help here?" I said to Grover.

"I'm ignoring you because you always ignore me. Ignorance is your best friend now. Not me," Grover sulked.

"Don't be an emo, Grover. You know we love you," Annabeth coaxed him and with that, he helped us pull the lever with all his might and the lever finally moved and the gate opened.

"G-job, G-man!" I praised him.

"What does 'G-job, G-man' mean?" Grover asked me puzzled.

I sighed and said, "Good job, Grover man! Duh,"

"Oh. I don't get it," Grover was confused.

"You should make an IQ test and see what's your score, Grover," I cheered him and Annabeth laughed.

Her laughter echoed through the hall infront of us and we realized we have to keep moving on before Chiron was turned into roasted horse with apple chutney. That would be delicious to eat.

"Get moving, Lara Croft," I said to Annabeth.

"Shut up, Nathan Drake," Annabeth replied.

"What's my nickname? You guys had yours" Grover said.

"Penny Pingleton," Annabeth suggested, almost cracking up.

"She's from the movie named 'Hairspray' right? I love her. I'll take it," Grover agreed.

Annabeth cracked up.

"Grover, Penny Pingleton is a girl," I said to Grover.

"Who cares?" Grover said.

*

We entered the hallway infront of us. I could hear water droplets dripping from the ceiling to the ground. It was a long hallway with stairs. After 5 minutes of climbing stairs, we finally reached another room. A big room. We were on a platform high above the ground. At the middle of the room was a...a...gianormous octopus.

"That's the thing that took Chiron!" I shouted.

"Shut up, Percy. That thing's going to kill us if it heard us!," Annabeth shouted even louder, "Uh-oh,"

It smashed it's tentacles at the ceiling and dozens of rocks fell from above. We dodged the rocks as best as we could but one hit me on the left foot, one hit Annabeth on the shoulder and two hit Grover at the head.

"That's a kraken. Definition: giant octopus. From the 'Pirates of the Carribean'," Annabeth explained.

"That beast is blind. But it's hearings are sharp. So does it's other senses," Grover said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I can talk to animals. You can't," Grover muttered.

"That's not an animal. That's a beast!" I yelled.

The Kraken smashed it's tentacle at the platform we were standing and the platform shook and water from the Kraken's tentacle sprayed onto my face.

The water was like acid. The water was cold but it's hot. My face almost scalded because of it. What kind of water is that?

"It's celtic blue liquid! It's highly dangerous. It may look like water but in the celtic underworld, that liquid shines in light blue colour. Get it off your body. It's like acid. It could kill you!" Annabeth warned.

I wiped the liquid off my whole body immeadiately after Annabeth said that.

"Maybe that's why I can't controll the water back in Thailand. It's celtic blue liquid," I realized.

"Maybe," Grover agreed, "But why didn't the water back in Thailand felt like acid? It felt like normal water to me,"

"Maybe it's because that celtic blue liquid is kept in that room for a long time. It's like, expired. But still contains the power of the liquid. Daedalus's file about norse mythology is useful after all," Annabeth said, "But I left it at camp! Darn it!"

Suddenly, we heard a scream.

"Percy, Annabeth, Grover, HELP!"


End file.
